pokemonkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Jabudex
[[User:PokeIce|'Roxy^^']] czesc jabu nie mam za duo czasu :( a z naszym anime to calkiem rozpozniemy jakos za 2 tygodnie oki bo musze uzupelnic siebie w anime wiki przepraszam cie za to :( mam nadzieje ze sie nie obrazisz :( jabu czesc dawno mnie nie bylo i uzupelnij swoje pokemony we wspomnieniach oki :D nie po prostu mnie nie bylo ale jak wrocilam wspomnienia ruszaja ciag dalszy :D jabu pytalam sie jej powiedziala ze mnie nie bylo i nie wiedziala czy wspomnienia zostana a ja jej powiedzialam ze kontynulujemy jabu ja wszystko wiem zaufaj i uzupelnij poki :D tak bo odcinki jeszcze nie ruszyly :) moge do blyszcacego anime? jabu jaki masz nr gg??napisz mi na moj nr bo ja nie mam :( a chce sie cos zapytac :) jabu pokemony we wspomnieniach!! pokemony!!!!!!!!!!!!!! we wspomnieniach prosze inaczej anime nie ruszy Plik:025.gif PiPi Plik:025female.gif Hej :P Fajnie, a kto z nas napisze KA001?? Jaki? ''Wiki Możesz się wpisać do głównych zamiast Sabriny :) Jakiego chcesz startera? Charmandera czy Bulbasaura? Bo Squirtlea ma Gary. Powróciło najtrudniejsze pytanie w moim życiu o_O... No to niech będzie Charmander. Sorry, ale obiecałam sobie że nie zapiszę się w żadnym Anime Opowiadaniach itp. Bo ciągle mam braki w swoich stronach i moich postaciach w różnych Anime itp. Myśl, Wiki, MYŚL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ehh... Raczej wolę Charmandera. To ok. XD Niom ;3 Nie przejmuj się, mimo mojej przewagi typu wygrasz :P XD Masz GG? 'Plik:495mini.gif Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 18:13, mar 16, 2012 (UTC)' Witaj, zapraszam cię do czytania mojego anime. Naprawdę, polecam, łatwo i przyjemnie się czyta. Oto link User:Trzcina08/Moje Anime Plik:495mini.gif Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 18:13, mar 16, 2012 (UTC) No to zacznij :D Naprawdę polecam ;) a rozdziały nie są takie długie na jakie się wydają. Po prostu są napisane dużą czcionką, żeby było łatwiej czytać Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 18:46, mar 16, 2012 (UTC) Jutro będzie kolejna część filmu, a pierwszy odcinek nowego sezonu w niedzielę. No ale na razie przeczytaj sobie te, co są :P Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 18:51, mar 16, 2012 (UTC) Nie dzięki, skupiam się tylko na tym jednym Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 21:06, mar 16, 2012 (UTC) To już nie pierwszy raz, kiedy kopiujesz coś ode mnie bez pytania!!! Masz godzinę po przywróceniu twoich stron, na zmianę tych tabelek! Jeszcze raz coś ode mnie skopiujesz bez pytania to usunę ci konto całe! Zrozumiano? Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 10:49, kwi 7, 2012 (UTC) Czytać nie umiesz? Powiedziałem "po przywróceniu". OSTATNI, RAZ! Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 10:52, kwi 7, 2012 (UTC) Skopiowałeś od Volta wygląd profilu, ode mnie pisanie anime dużymi liderami i jeszcze nie zdążyłeś skopiować, ale miałeś zamiar, tabelkę z debiutami pokemonów z anime ode mnie. Wszystkie te rzeczy zostały usunięte. Jeszcze raz coś od kogoś skopiujesz, a dostaniesz bana! To już twoje drugie ostrzeżenie. Dodatkowo skopiowałeś stronę ze wpisami z pokedexa od D'Joka. To jego autorski pomysł i nie pozwolił ci na kopiowanie go. OSTATNIE OSTRZEŻENIE GOŚCIU, OSTATNIE! Wiesz, że to jest kradzież tak naprawdę? Tak, KRADZIEŻ INTERNETOWA! Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 13:40, kwi 11, 2012 (UTC) Sory, Volt mnie wprowadził w błąd z tym. Co nie zmienia faktu, że pozostałe rzeczy skopiowałeś. Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 18:39, kwi 12, 2012 (UTC) Hmm, wiesz co, uśmiecham się teraz, jak widzę, jak wypytujesz wszystkich czy mnie lubią, tylko dlatego, że ja bronię praw autorskich swoich i innych. Widać nie zdajesz sobie sprawy, że skopiowanie czyjegoś pomysłu bez zgody autora i dodatkowo nie napisanie, kto jest jego prawdziwym autorem, jest kradzieżą. Zastanów się nad swoim postępowaniem i dopiero się zaczynaj fochać Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 05:27, kwi 14, 2012 (UTC) NAWET JAK PRZEROBISZ MOJĄ TABELKĘ TO I TAK WIDZĘ, ŻE ONA JEST MOJA! ZRÓB WŁASNY PROJEKT A NIE KRADNIJ CZYJEGOŚ! Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 18:46, kwi 30, 2012 (UTC) Dyskusja u Ev, tabelka pokemonów. To przerobiona moja tabelka (już ją usunąłem). Jeszcze raz, a bana dostaniesz. Zaraz przejrzę twój profil jeszcze raz czy czegoś znowu nie skopiowałeś Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 18:51, kwi 30, 2012 (UTC) CHOCIAŻ NIE KŁAM BO CHYBA WIEM JAK WYGLĄDAŁA MOJA TABELKA I WIDZIAŁEM JAK TA WYGLĄDA. ŻYWCEM SKOPIOWANA ODE MNIE, DODANE KILKA DETALI! Chociaż mi perfidnie w żywe oczy nie kłam. Ciesz się, że cię jeszcze nie zbanowałem, bo z twoją koleżanką Ev to się dzisiaj już pożegnaliśmy :P Żegnam. Nie pisz do mnie łgarzu. Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 19:00, kwi 30, 2012 (UTC) Powiem tak, nie kopiuj niczego ode mnie, ani od nikogo bez pytania i będzie ok Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 09:53, maj 27, 2012 (UTC) Ok, możesz sobie to zrobić Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 13:06, maj 27, 2012 (UTC) Jasne, że możesz. Ale jako koordynator jedynie Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 15:21, cze 2, 2012 (UTC) Na taki wygląd się nie zgodzę. Ma być profesjonalnie, a ten tutaj ma włosy robione w paincie. Co do pokemonów, Cyndaquil to tak nie koniecznie, bo już za dużo osób go ma, zmień go na jakiegoś innego pokemona. Niekoniecznie nawet musisz mieć startera. Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 15:37, cze 2, 2012 (UTC) Coś tak zaniemówił? Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 15:50, cze 2, 2012 (UTC) Nidoran może być. Wygląd jaki inny masz do zaoferowania? Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 16:31, cze 2, 2012 (UTC) Facepalm... MÓWIĘ O TWOIM WYGLĄDZIE... "Na taki wygląd się nie zgodzę. Ma być profesjonalnie, a ten tutaj ma włosy robione w paincie." tak pisałem trzy wiadomości wcześniej. Jaki wygląd w końcu? Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 16:44, cze 2, 2012 (UTC) Co to za Harry Potter ? :P Ok, to zrób teraz stronę swojej postaci TUTAJ Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 16:55, cze 2, 2012 (UTC) Wydaje mi się Jabudex, że to ja decyduję jak potoczy się moje anime, a nie ty Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 18:39, cze 2, 2012 (UTC) Chyba powinieneś ze mną skonsultować, czy się zgadzam na drugiego Nidorana czy nie. I się nie zgadzam. I tak samo nie zgodziłem się na Nidokinga, a ty zrobiłeś swoje i musiałem zmieniać. Nie rób samowolki proszę, bo cię wyrzucę z mojego anime, zanim w nim w ogóle wystąpisz. I zmień te wstążki, mają być jakieś z anime, ale żeby się nie powtarzały z tymi co już są. Możesz jedynie tą środkową zostawić. Też nie skonsultowałeś ze mną ile wstążek możesz mieć, ale niech już zostanie ta ilość Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 15:25, cze 3, 2012 (UTC) Ja rozumiem, że ty nie wiesz co to znaczy środkowa... Jak masz 1, 2, 3 to środkowa jest 2 wiesz? 3 to już jest z prawej. A z resztą można było się domyślić o którą chodzi. Przecież nie zostawiłbym takiej brzydkiej wstążki jak ta trzecia... Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 15:44, cze 3, 2012 (UTC) Którą tabelkę? Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 19:19, cze 5, 2012 (UTC) ''Szablon:PokemonyMolbo - nie, Lista pokemonów dostępnych w Pokemon Hot Day - tak Plik:495mini.gif Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 14:00, cze 6, 2012 (UTC) Pojawił się dzisiaj odcinek HS047. Zapraszam do lektury Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 17:30, cze 9, 2012 (UTC) Jabudex... sorry, ale już się zdenerowałem... ANALFABETO! Podkreśla ci przecież, jeżeli źle napiszesz wyraz. PATRZ NA TO, bo się wykształcisz na ANALFABETĘ! Pisze się '''chcesz', a nie "chceż", CHCESZ!!! Popraw to szybko, zanim mnie krew zaleje!!! I JESZCZE JEDNO - BEZCZELNIE UKRADŁEŚ ODE MNIE TABELKĘ I ZMIENIŁEŚ JEJ TYLKO KOLORY - TA TUTAJ - U%C5%BCytkownik:Jabudex/Konkursy, usunąłem ją. ALE NIE RAZ CIĘ OSTRZEGAŁEM PRZED KRADZIEŻĄ INTERNETOWĄ. To chyba była twoja ostatnia szansa... Plik:495mini.gif Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 21:13, cze 14, 2012 (UTC) Pojawił się kolejny odcinek z twoją postacią - ostatni drugiego sezonu = HS048 ZAPRASZAM DO CZYTANIA. Zastanawiam się, czy to nie ostatni odcinek z Archiem, ponieważ znowu ukradłeś mi tabelkę i nawet nie raczyłeś odpisać, jak do ciebie o tym napisałem Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 07:44, cze 17, 2012 (UTC) Ty już dobrze wiesz którą! I ślepy jesteś? Pisałem do ciebie którą! U%C5%BCytkownik:Jabudex/Konkursy - USUNĄŁEM JUŻ JĄ. Mógłbyś czytać uważniej!!! Więc się powtórzę jeszcze raz! Nawet jeżeli zmienisz kolory to nie znaczy, że dana tabelka jest twoja!!! Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 08:03, cze 17, 2012 (UTC) Który raz mi to mówisz? I jeszcze bezczelnie udajesz, że nie wiesz co co chodzi. Bardziej bezczelne od kradzieży jest kradzież u udawanie, że się nic nie ukradło. Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 08:08, cze 17, 2012 (UTC) Podaj wygląd, Imię i Poki( tylko takie by się nie powtarzały) 250px odcinek obojętnie jaki. Nie ;) nie bez powodu na wszystkich tabelkach i stronach jest napisane '''by Trzcina08'. Są to moje autorskie tabelki, objęte prawami autorskimi, nie chcę, aby ktokolwiek miał takie LUB PODOBNE (NIE PRÓBUJ PRZERABIAĆ) bo chcę, aby były wyjątkowe i żeby nikt takich nie miał. Przykro mi Plik:495mini.gif Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 13:06, lip 10, 2012 (UTC) Zrób sobie własny i nie patrz się na moje. Nie, ma nie być podobny. Obserwuję twoje strony. Nie wolno ci go przerabiać, modyfikować, upodabniać, kopiować ani nic z tych rzeczy Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 13:10, lip 10, 2012 (UTC) Zastanowię się, po co komuś postać, jak nie czyta mojego anime. Żeby była ? No nie wiem. Pojawiłeś się jeszcze w jednym odcinku, a do tej pory info nie jest uzupełnione. PS: Gazetka Wikcia na BW jest zbanowana, i żadne pomysły, grafiki ani nic z tych rzeczy nie może być tu robione jak i reklamowane, tak na marginesie tylko Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 13:15, lip 10, 2012 (UTC) Co to ma być złodzieju?!?!? TO SĄ PERFIDNIE SKOPIOWANE I PRZEROBIONE MOJE TABELKI!!! TU TEŻ , TU, I TU! NA TWOJE CHAMSTWO I ZŁODZIEJSTWO AŻ MNIE MDLI. ZOSTAJESZ OFICJALNIE ZBANOWANY ZA WIEEEEEEEEELOKROTNE NARUSZANIE PRAW AUTORSKICH ORAZ ZOSTAJESZ WYWALONY Z MOJEGO ANIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Żegnam Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 10:48, lip 16, 2012 (UTC) Witaj Witaj, na Buizel Wiki. Dzięki za edycję w artykule '''Użytkownik:Jabudex'. Zostaw wiadomość na mojej stronie dyskusji, gdyby potrzebna była Ci jakakolwiek pomoc. -- Pawel10s (dyskusja) 17:30, lut 2, 2012 Jak chcesz. Nawet nie wiedziałem że zostawiłem ci wiadomość. Chyba w tego typu wikiach wiadomości automatycznie się wysyłają od administratorów.Pawel10s 18:53, lut 3, 2012 (UTC) Cześć.Chciałam się zapytać, czy chciałbyś się przyłączyć do anime mojego i Wiki Selene Plik:381mini.gif[[User:Latios 115|'Latios :D']][[Dyskusja użytkownika:Latios 115|'(Pogadamy??)']]Plik:491mini.gif Mogę do przyszłego anime??--Plik:381mini.gif[[User:Latios 115|'Latios :D']][[Dyskusja użytkownika:Latios 115|'(Pogadamy??)']]Plik:491mini.gif 12:40, mar 27, 2012 (UTC) Imię:Zack Wygląd: Plik:Paulo4.jpg Klasa:Trener Wiek: 14 Pokemony:Podaj z jakiego regionu --Plik:381mini.gif[[User:Latios 115|'Latios :D']][[Dyskusja użytkownika:Latios 115|'(Pogadamy??)']]Plik:491mini.gif 12:43, mar 27, 2012 (UTC) Hmmm.. Muszę się zastanowić. Podam ci później bo na razie lecę. Jakby co to chce być główną postacią. Plik:381mini.gif[[User:Latios 115|'Latios :D']][[Dyskusja użytkownika:Latios 115|'(Pogadamy??)']]Plik:491mini.gif Ej a poki w tym anime mogą ewoluować np. Tangela->Tangrowth?? Chodzi mi ot o że ewolucja jest z innej generacji.--Plik:381mini.gif[[User:Latios 115|'Latios :D']][[Dyskusja użytkownika:Latios 115|'(Pogadamy??)']]Plik:491mini.gif 13:50, mar 27, 2012 (UTC) Dałem tylko przykład więc nie mogę liczyć na taką ewolucję w I serii?? --Plik:381mini.gif[[User:Latios 115|'Latios :D']][[Dyskusja użytkownika:Latios 115|'(Pogadamy??)']]Plik:491mini.gif 14:15, mar 27, 2012 (UTC) Mogę się zapisać a potem podam poki?? --Plik:381mini.gif[[User:Latios 115|'Latios :D']][[Dyskusja użytkownika:Latios 115|'(Pogadamy??)']]Plik:491mini.gif 14:26, mar 27, 2012 (UTC) No to tak.Maja 12 lat starter Chikorita.Hodowczyni.Wygląd jak May.Zrobię siebie sam ok?-user:Volt:D Cześć. Ev1234567890 12:24, kwi 2, 2012 (UTC) Nom i uznaje, że jest fajne, ale moim zdaniem cała historia powinna być opisana tak jak w anime moim lub PiPikachu itp. Ev1234567890 12:28, kwi 2, 2012 (UTC) Fakemony i liderów znalazłem w necie Imię:Volt,trener rywal Arta,wygląd taki jaki mam w moim anime czyli Antonio,pokemony,Dewott(ewoluował z Oshawotta),Scraggy i Boldore-Volt Jestem Nie.Tabelki znalazłem u kogoś na wikinezce Miałeś pierwszy .Zaraz napisze do niego by ci przywrócił.Jak jużmówiłem znalazłem na wikinezce Tak.To mój przyjaciel. EeveeMaster Cześć =) -link=User:EeveeMaster ♥ ''by Eevee'' ~ ''Dyskusja'' ♥ link=User talk:EeveeMaster ZAPRASZAM DO CZYTANIA NAJLEPSZEGO NA BUIZELWIKI NAPISANEGO PRZEZ NASZEGO ADMINA TRZCINĘ. NIEDŁUGO RUSZY TAKŻE DRUGI ZAPRASZAM!!!--Latios :D ✉ Mało zrobłeś na tym forum jakbyś pozwolił to był o wiele więcej ci zrobił *_* -Wiktor Na serio ? O.o -Wiktor Komiksy Pokemon Zapraszam! Zapraszam do Anime. Elo, Elo companero 15:21, kwi 29, 2012 (UTC) Tego mojego i Wiki, tak. Elo, Elo companero 12:55, kwi 30, 2012 (UTC) Tak w sumie to wszyscy mieli pochodzić z Unovy, ale powiedzmy, że Rodzice ci Thorchica. Elo, Elo companero 13:10, kwi 30, 2012 (UTC) Aaaa, fajne tabelki. Elo, Elo companero 13:20, kwi 30, 2012 (UTC) Nom. Zapraszam do anime mojego i Wiki. Elo, Elo companero 13:24, kwi 30, 2012 (UTC) Jabu wchodź na swoje forum bo ludzie do przygody piszą jak nie chcesz wchodzić to moge to póki nie wejdziesz ja odpisywać? A u mnie na forum jesteś MG ... -WIkcio4 Żyjesz? -Wikcio4 Jabu wchodź na swoje forum bo ludzie do przygody piszą jak nie chcesz wchodzić to moge to póki nie wejdziesz ja odpisywać? A u mnie na forum jesteś MG ... -WIkcio4 Farma Pokemon Zapraszam! Wiesz że można karmić pokemony co nie? Rozmnożyłem ci ich ale przez ciebie musiałem zmienić zasady w rozmnażaniu przeczytaj Wiesz o tym że na farmie twoje pokemony wytwarzają przedmoty? Tu masz wszystko napisane Mika444 które? postać: moje tajne źródło >:D Poki: Biorę z Dream World i przerabiam w Gimpie różnie Zapraszam do opowiadania. Scraggy Ps:Robimy w końcu te anime czy nie? Ok, to ja mam zrobić stronę z naszym anime czy ty to zrobisz? Scraggy Taki: Plik:Janet.png Scraggy Mogę zapisać się do anime? 123ViVa123 11:51, maj 26, 2012 (UTC) Dzięki, a ile może być pokemonów? 123ViVa123 11:54, maj 26, 2012 (UTC) Poki w przyszłości? Jeśli mogę: Treecko (Sceptile później) i Torchik (Blaziken później), a jeśli tych dwuch nie to: Wurmple (Beautiflu później), Skitty (Delcatty później), Eevee (Glaceon później), Milotic , Flygon , Absol Zrób swoją stronę w opowiadaniu i napisz mi na dyskusji jakie poki chcesz złapać i jak je ewoluować. Scraggy Zapraszam Do Mangi O Moim Regioni! Jak się zapisać? Naciskasz "Mój Region" na samym dole jest "Manga do regioonu" Wchodzisz i się zapisujesz, to proste! Przy okazji śmieszny pokemon. 123ViVa123 18:04, maj 26, 2012 (UTC) Pierwszy odcinek juz jest, co o nim myślisz? 123ViVa123 19:14, maj 26, 2012 (UTC) Wejdź ,przeczytaj prośbę , pomóż mi ,zależy mi na twojej pomocy Dziękuje za pokemony (nie musisz pisać kiedy i dziękiczemu ewoluują)-Wikcio4 18:16, maj 27, 2012 (UTC) Witam jestem nie zdecydowany i mam do ciebie pytanie czy zrobić na forum pun szkołe pokemon (będą tam lekcje własne pokemony itd.) czy będziesz w to grała , czym więcej osób tym większe prawdopodobieństwo że utworze te forum . Jeżeli będziesz grał/a pisz na mojej dyskusji ,,tak pun" a jeżeli nie to napisz ,,nie pun"-Wikcio4 16:44, maj 29, 2012 (UTC) Dzięki tobie to forum powstało http://www.szkola-unova.pun.pl/forums.php-[[Użytkownik:Wikcio4|Wikcio4]] 18:54, maj 29, 2012 (UTC) Hej ja jabudex oto to oczekiwane forum szkoła pokemon unova!http://szkola-unova.pun.pl/-[[Użytkownik:Wikcio4|Wikcio4]] 16:58, maj 30, 2012 (UTC) To jest poprawny link http://szkola-unova.pun.pl/ -Wikcio4 17:05, maj 30, 2012 (UTC) Nie wiem o co ci chodzi ale ci wytłumacze oto link http://www.szkola-unova.pun.pl/forums.php musisz wejść w rejestracja i się zarejestrowaćtym samym loginem e-mailem i hasłem jak u mnie na Pokemon Diamond potem potwierdzasz logujesz się i już zapisujesz się w poście zapisy ... -Wikcio4 17:13, maj 30, 2012 (UTC) Ty sam robisz te pokemony do regionu?Jak tak to napisz jak to robisz?---Wikcio4 18:34, cze 2, 2012 (UTC) Tak jak obiecywałem oto anime regionu możesz się zapisać jako główny!Jeżeli chodzi o te pokwmony co dodałeś nie jest to po to żeby były one w moim regionie bo nie są w moim regione chodzi w tym o to że pokażą się w anime tak samo jak np. Starly rozumiesz? Więc jakbyś dodał więcej pokemonów do spisu do mojego regionu to właśnie to jest po to żeby one się rozsławiły w anime.Ale się rozpisałem O.o Selene Twój Carnivine gotowy! Keldeo gotowy!! Julia Nieźle ci wyszły. :3 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 06:02, lip 12, 2012 (UTC) EeveeMaster Oczywiście ;) Wiesz co rozmyśliłem się do mojego anime wybierać można na startera tylko istniejące pokemony oraz pokemony z dexa mojego regionu jeżeli nie zmienisz pokemona do jutra zostaniesz usunięty/a -Wikcio4 17:19, cze 20, 2012 (UTC) Wypadałoby zacząć z odcinkami naszego anime, ale najpierw przydałoby się uzupełnić strony (tzn. strony naszych starterów). Mógłbyś więc zrobić twojego Torchica? Ja zrobiłam już mojego Treecko.Scraggy Słuchaj nie mam ochoty ciągle do ciebie pisać kiedy powstanie nowy odcinek ! A zapisując się są zapisane zasady! Jest tam napisane że zapisując się musisz uzupełniać swoją postać oraz czytać anime a ty nie robisz ani tego ani tego!Jeszcze raz coś takiego będzie to będę musiał cię wypisać-Wiktor (Pogadaj) 18:14, cze 24, 2012 (UTC) Cieszysz się że ci pomogłem?-Wiktor (Pogadaj) 17:34, cze 25, 2012 (UTC) O mój boże na serio zawsze o tym marzyłem @_@ -Wiktor (Pogadaj) 17:36, cze 25, 2012 (UTC) A jako kto moge się zapisać?-Wiktor (Pogadaj) 17:41, cze 25, 2012 (UTC) Zrobiłam pierwszy odcinek naszego anime. Może tak być? Jakby co to możesz poprawić. Scraggy Ok to chce wyglądać tak : Plik:Barry.png I każdego pokemona jakiego mam i złapie chciałbym aby ewoluował do ostatniej ewo (ale to nie oznacza że każdy musi) Party:Chimchar,Happiny,Buizel (reszte ty wybierz ^^) -Wiktor (Pogadaj) 14:52, cze 26, 2012 (UTC) Okey Scraggy Zapraszam :) Czemu nie napisałeś w moim anime ile masz lat i z jakim w ogóle zwierzątkiem podróżujesz i jak masz na imię?-Wiktor (Pogadaj) 16:49, lip 4, 2012 (UTC) Dziękujemy za odpowiedź w sądzie uratwowałeś wiele pokemonów , dziękujemy! Jeżeli powstanie to tak ale w czym byś chciał pomagać ? -Wiktor (Pogadaj) 18:03, lip 4, 2012 (UTC) Aha czyli grafik... a dobry w tym jesteś ? -Wiktor (Pogadaj) 18:06, lip 4, 2012 (UTC) Pomysł z gazetą został zablokowany i ta gazeta nie powstanie, ponieważ Volt pierwszy ze mną wpadł na gazetkę i ten pomysł jest zablokowany prawami autorskimi! Plik:495mini.gif Trzcina08 ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 18:08, lip 4, 2012 (UTC) OK będziesz mi pomagał ,a zrobisz teraz taki zarys (na szybko , nie musi być dokładny ) gazetki jak by ona miała około wyglądać -Wiktor (Pogadaj) 18:13, lip 4, 2012 (UTC) Ale jak to będzie działać będzie ten obrazek i pod tym obrazkiem gazeta czy jak ,a to link do wiki http://pl.poketydzien.wikia.com/wiki/Poke-tydzien_Wiki -Wiktor (Pogadaj) 18:27, lip 4, 2012 (UTC) To kiedy robimy 1 numer?-Wiktor (Pogadaj) 18:50, lip 4, 2012 (UTC) Ja tylko nie wiem co mam pisać w omawianym odcinku pomożesz mi jaki kolwiek omów odcinek ... -Wiktor (Pogadaj) 18:54, lip 4, 2012 (UTC) A więc tak powiem ci co będzie na pewno : *około 10 stron (1 strona 1 temat) *jedna strona poświęcona Dowcipom i błędom będą tam dowcipy pokemon i 2 zdjęcia z błędami pokemon ... *jedna strona omówienie odcinka *jedna strona losowaniu (sondzie) a zastanawiam się nad: *jakie mają być te nagrody i co one powodują *omówienie Pokemona *pokemon którego się omawia będzie na okładce i będzie to pokemon numeru *poke horoskop ^^ Co ty na to ? Chcesz coś dodać lub usunąc?-Wiktor (Pogadaj) 19:05, lip 4, 2012 (UTC) Ok jutro będzie nowy odcinek pokemon BWII003 :D xD akurat!A co myślisz o horoskopie i pomyłkach i dowcipach?coś by jeszcze dodać ?-Wiktor (Pogadaj) 19:14, lip 4, 2012 (UTC) Jakie pomieszane? A i zamiast poke horoskopu lepiej może psychotesty?-Wiktor (Pogadaj) 19:16, lip 4, 2012 (UTC) ~ Ok, już idę.~Pa, do jutrzejszej emisji przed 14.Wtedy już będzie BWII003 - Jabudex 19:18, lip 4, 2012 (UTC) Mam pytanie bo wczoraj powiedziałeś że fajnie jakby były konkursy ale jakie nagrody by były i co one by powodowały?-Wiktor (Pogadaj) 08:55, lip 5, 2012 (UTC) Ech -_- -Wiktor (Pogadaj) 09:24, lip 5, 2012 (UTC) Ok i w okłądce na dole omawiany odcinek to BWII003 a zamiast Temat numeru (na górze nad omawianym odcinkiem) MA BYĆ NAPISANE Pokemon numeru i zaraz ci powiem jaki pokemon jest pokemonem numeru -Wiktor (Pogadaj) 10:06, lip 5, 2012 (UTC) Jeszcze nie ma BWII003 na filb.de -_- -Wiktor (Pogadaj) 10:09, lip 5, 2012 (UTC) Wiesz co sam wymyśl jakiego pokemona mam omawiać w tym numerze ^^ -Wiktor (Pogadaj) 10:14, lip 5, 2012 (UTC) O co chodzi z krokorokiem asha ? Aha przecież on evoluuje xD ale zamiast nieznanego pokemona daj tam jakiegoś pokemona jakiego chcesz ... -Wiktor (Pogadaj) 10:29, lip 5, 2012 (UTC) Ale jakiego pokemona?-Wiktor (Pogadaj) 10:36, lip 5, 2012 (UTC) Acha faktycznie O.o ok ! -Wiktor (Pogadaj) 10:50, lip 5, 2012 (UTC) No raczej bez niego nie zrobie gazetki jak moge omówić odcinek którego nie znam , byłeś tu Poke-tydzien Wiki ?-Wiktor (Pogadaj) 10:55, lip 5, 2012 (UTC) Zapraszam ! 1 Numer już jest! http://pl.poketydzien.wikia.com/wiki/Poke-tydzien_Wiki Zostań Arceusem i stwórz region ! Zostań Arceusem i stwórz region ! Czytaj ,zapisz się , baw się! Jabu bardzo cie przepraszam ale zmieniłęm zdanie i mają być tylko pokemony z Kanto bardzo przepraszam i wole żebyś pochodził z Kanto...-Wiktor (Pogadaj) 17:46, lip 11, 2012 (UTC) Ok tylko napisz to w Party (jeżeli czytałwś na początku co jest napisane w moim anime to powinienieś wiedzieć...-Wiktor (Pogadaj) 17:53, lip 11, 2012 (UTC) Jabu miałeś dać tylko Kanto i Johto i 12 pokemonów a ty wpisałeś jeszcze Hoeen ,Sinnoh i Unova xD skąd wiesz że będziesz tyle podróżował ? xD nie no żartuje ale daj tylko Kanto Jotho ...-Wiktor (Pogadaj) 18:20, lip 11, 2012 (UTC) Ech... nie rozumiem cię zmień to aby było Johto i Kanto tylko...-Wiktor (Pogadaj) 18:34, lip 11, 2012 (UTC) Jaki Fail X_X nie dawaj mi nawet tego czytać nie ma być Togekiss ani Ambipom ani tych napisów że ewoluuje w Sinnoh skąd wiesz że będziesz podróżował ze mną aż do Unova? (czy tam do sinnoh) mają być tylko pokemony z Kanto i Johto czyli w numeracji od 001 do 251 ... czyli od Bulbasaura do Celebi... (bez legend) -_- -Wiktor (Pogadaj) 18:43, lip 11, 2012 (UTC) ok mukrow (nie wiem jak to się pisze) ewolnie ci w Johto ... -Wiktor (Pogadaj) 18:48, lip 11, 2012 (UTC) Sorry ale to anime zacząłem wymyślać jakieś 5 lat temu. Jedyna seria gdzie odcinki wymyślam to ta teraz, a wcześniej to jedynie sobie pokemony brałem. Miałem je usunąć, ale mam lekką wartość sentymentalną bo prawie wszystkie postacie, to postacie z reala. A że nie pisze żadnych opisów tylko ważne wydarzenia, to moim zdaniem nie ma sie po co zapisywać.Pawel10s 07:20, lip 12, 2012 (UTC) Akurat P nie jest od Paweł :P No nie wiem, wolałbym żeby każdy miał swoje. Po za tym ta seria którą teraz robie jest identyczna jak normalne anime. Nawet postacie są takie same i odcinki.Pawel10s 18:53, lip 12, 2012 (UTC) Zrobiłem już 1 odcinek ^^ Do User:Wikcio4/Part możesz dodać jeszcez 2 pokemony ponieważ zmieniłem ze max. 12 do max.14 ^^ jeżeli nie chcesz dodawać pokemonów to nie musisz ^^ -Wiktor (Pogadaj) 17:16, lip 13, 2012 (UTC) Zobacz jakiego pokemona złapałeś i go dodaj od razu mówie ma się dzień na dodanie pokemona do profilu od napisania odcinka! Ej Jabu jak robisz tak strzałkę? → -Wiktor (Pogadaj) 11:51, lip 15, 2012 (UTC) Uzupełnij sobie profil w moim anime...-Wiktor (Pogadaj) 20:15, lip 17, 2012 (UTC) Uzupełnisz w końcu swój prof.w moim anime?-Wiktor (Pogadaj) 16:39, lip 18, 2012 (UTC) W takim razie jesteś wywalony z mojego anime przepraszam ,ale skopiowałeś tabelki Trzciny to oszustwo :(- DrLatiosem Siemka, mogę być rywalem w anime twoim i PiPi? Jakby co, daj mi znać ;] Plik:526mini.gif DrLatios(dyskusja)Plik:526mini.gif 11:30, lip 20, 2012 (UTC) Hej ;) Co porabiasz? XD Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 14:07, wrz 5, 2012 (UTC)